Is She Still Here?
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru never meant any harm. They never meant for Mizuki to be in such grave danger. Just what did they do? Is Mizuki's life really on the line, or does she need to sent to a psychiatric ward? (Author: Naoki)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Okay, so Naoki-kun wanted me to deliver a message to our dear readers. (No sarcasm here. I mean it.) Anyways, here is what he wants to say. :D**_

"_**Yo, Naoki here. I decided to tell you guys that I'm the author of this scary story. This whole story is in Mizuki's POV since she's our pro for all of our stories. Enjoy." –Naoki**_

_**He's a joy to be around, isn't he? Anyways, yeah…ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

Hey you. You there. Yeah, you. It's dangerous walking around the middle of the night like this. What are you doing out here? …Oh, okay. Anyways, I need help with something.

Will you help me? Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous.

What do I need?

…well…I just need you to listen to my story…will you listen? It won't take long, I promise…

Really? You'll listen? I'm glad…now then, I'll start from the beginning.

Everything started three days ago…on the first day of summer vacation…

* * *

**~3 days earlier~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
"Oi! Mizuki, hurry up!"**

"**I'm trying!" **Kei, my twin, was waiting for me outside with the host club.

Who's the host club? Well, the host club is this group of good-looking boys who basically entertain the girls.

I'm not exactly friends with the host club, but my brother is, and he's also part of the club since he's good-looking and stuff. It was the first day of summer break and the host club wanted to go to the beach today. Since I was Kei's sister, they also invited me. I was reluctant to go at first, but when Kei said Haruhi was going, I agreed to go.

Just to make things clear, Haruhi is a girl, not a boy. At first I thought she was a male student too, but then her voice and Kei told me that she was a female, not a male. It made a whole lot of sense.

Anyways, while I was sleeping, Kei barged into my room and pulled my blanket away from me, waking me up in a hurry.

Apparently, I was supposed to get ready for the beach in two minutes…-_-*

"**Are you ready? Tamaki-Senpai and everybody else is waiting for us!" **ugh, Kei. He's so annoying and irritating at time, but he's my only family left, so I also treasure him dearly…but still…he's annoying…

"**I'm done, I'm done. Geez. If you wanted me to get ready for the beach, you should've asked me last night." **I said in an irritated tone.

"**I'm sorry, but the host club made the decision today." **He just grinned at me, well, as long as he's happy, that's fine with me. It doesn't matter if Kei is the older twin or not, he still acts so much younger and immature than me.

I sighed as Kei carried our bags and led me out the door and into Kyoya-Senpai's limo.

When we went outside, I only saw the male host members, so I was nervous at first, but when I saw Haruhi just getting out of her apartment, I felt relieved.

"**Oh, Hotaru-San, are you going to the beach with us?" **Haruhi and her poker-face…sometimes I think it's cute, sometimes I think it is annoying, but who cares?

I just smiled at her and answered,** "Yeah. The host club invited me, since I'm Kei's sister. Oh, and you can call me Mizuki, and I'll call you Haruhi, I that's fine with you."**

Haruhi smiled back at me and nodded.

Soon after, we got to the creepy Senpai's beach. I forgot his name, so don't ask me who it is. You might have seen him roaming around outside at night with a cat puppet. I didn't know he was so obsessed with cats until I saw his cat cave at the beach.

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**When we arrived to the beach, we were all kind of bummed to know that there were guests that we had to entertain…I wanted to rest and enjoy my time here, geez, Kyoya-Senpai always has something planned.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mizuki just standing there staring at the waves. I wonder what she's thinking? Actually, what is she looking at?

I looked in the direction of the ocean, which she was looking, but all I saw were waves crashing along the shores.

"**Mi-Chan?" **that's what I call her sometimes. It annoys her, but she looks really cute when she's annoyed and angry.

"…"

She wasn't responding, is she that mad at me for calling her Mi-Chan? That can't be it, she usually just straightly says, don't call me that. Instead she kept staring at the ocean?

"**Mi-Chan?" **I called her again. This time, she slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were in a dreamy state and her voice, when she responded sounded as if she had just woken up from a wonderful dream.

"**Kei-kun? Did you call for me?"** whoa…she's going all polite…is she sick?

"**Are you okay?" **I asked,** "what are you staring at?"**

She pointed to the waves and responded,** "Don't the waves look majestic? When they're coming towards up…can't you see? Can't you see the Naiads swimming towards us? They're saying hello."**

She's freaking me out. All I could do was go along with whatever she said.

"…**Naiads? You mean the sea nymphs? Don't they only live in fresh bodies of water?" **I asked, recalling the Greek mythology we learned in sixth grade in America.

Mizuki was still in a dreamy state when she answered,** "Yes…the sea nymphs…but…these Naiads are special…these Naiads live in the salt water. Look, they're waving hello again…aren't they beautiful? Look how they gracefully swim with the mermaids."**

Wait…mermaids? Okay, um…yeah…** "Mizuki…you do know that the Naiads are myths and mermaids are just folktale. They're both not real. Mizuki?"**

I looked at her again, but this time, she was walking towards the sea…it looked as if she was being pulled towards the ocean…it looked as if she was being summoned by the ocean itself...

What's going on?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**The sea nymphs…they're so graceful…

They're calling me…they need to tell me something…

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**…Mizuki…

I didn't know what she was doing, and I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone, so I stuck with her and followed her to the ocean. She might accidentally drown herself. If she gets into a dangerous situation, I'll just carry her back. She's really light, so it's easy to carry her.

* * *

**Honey's POV:  
**I wanted to go swimming, but I saw that Mizuki and Kei were walking towards the beach. Oh! Maybe they'll swim with me!

I happily ran towards the Hotaru twins and I called Kei-Chan and Mizu-Chan's name, but when I did, only Kei-Chan responded. Mizu-Chan always looks at me when I call her…so why isn't she now? Is she mad?

I ran faster and saw that something was wrong with Mizu-Chan.

"**Mizu-Chan! Are you okay? Want to go swimming with me?" **I called happily.

But when I saw her face and her eyes…it looked as if she was hypnotized…is she sleep walking?

"**Kei-Chan, is Mizu-Chan sleep-walking?" **I asked. He shook his head and said that Mizu-Chan doesn't sleep walk, not at home, not anywhere.

That's weird…

"**Takashi!" **I called my best friend, and cousin. He's always there when I need him. Takashi came running towards me in an instant.** "Takashi, stay with Mizu-Chan just in case she does something stupid, 'kay?" **I smiled at him.

Then we both continued to walk with Kei-Chan and Mizu-Chan.

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**I told Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai that it was okay for only me to watch Mizuki, but they both insisted…well, Honey-Senpai insisted that they both stay with us just in case. I just agreed and let them stay.

"**Mizuki." **I called her again, just in case she would respond, but instead the same dreamy look was on her face and in her eyes, so I just stayed quiet.

When we reached the water, I was going to carry her back and stop her from going even ankle deep into the water. Why? Well, one she's in a dreamy state, and two, she isn't in her swimsuit. She's still in her sundress.

Anyways, right when we reached the water, right when Mizuki's toes touched the cold ocean water,** "Huh? Where am I?"**

"**What?" **I asked. I guess she snapped out of it, that's a relief.

"**What's going on? Where am I?" **She asked again. Then she looked at me, and I saw that she was back to normal.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I have no idea what just happened, but I looked to my left and saw Kei standing next to me with a worried expression on his face, and to my right, I saw Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai with confused expression on their faces…well…Honey-Senpai did, mori-Senpai always has a poker-face…sometimes he smiles and frowns a bit…but that's all, and you can barely notice them.

"**Where am I? Wait…" **I looked down at my feet and saw that I was standing at the edge of the beach, and was about to go into the ocean…how did I get here?

"**Kei? Did you carry me here while I sleeping?" **I asked. Kei slowly shook his head no and said,** "You walked here in a dream-like state and I got worried, so I walked with you."**

"**why didn't you try to snap me out of it?" **I asked again.

He just responded with a worried expression,** "I did, I called your name twice, but you wouldn't respond in both occasions."**

…well…that's weird…maybe I slept-walk? But…I don't sleep-walk…at least…I don't think I do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody! Another chapter and here's another note from the lovely Naoki-Kun! :D ~Sora**_

"_**Here's another chapter. I just needed to get the general gist of how I was going to create the rest of the story. Enjoy." –Naoki**_

_**-_-…*sigh* sorry he's such a cool of a guy. ~Sora**_

* * *

I see you're back. I'm sorry I abruptly stopped the story. The sun was coming out, and I need to stay out of the sun, somewhere the sunlight cannot reach me.

Why?

Well, my skin is very fragile and very sensitive, so that I will burn automatically just by being near sunlight.

Who am I, you ask?

I think the more appropriate question is "what am I."

What do I mean?

…I'll answer your questions later. For now, you must just listen.

Now, back to the story…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Right when I realized I was right in front of the waters without knowing how I got there, my legs suddenly gave out and I fell to the ground. I suddenly then felt light headed, and dizzy. I was able to see everything and everybody around me…but I had to close my eyes because my surrounding was spinning faster and faster until I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**Right when I explained what happened to Mizuki, she suddenly fell to the ground and when I caught her, I called her name several times, but she just fainted in my arms.

What's going on? Did she have an allergic reaction to something?

She shouldn't, she's not allergic to anything.

I thought it could be the sun's strong rays that were making her dehydrated and tired, so I carried her back to where the umbrellas were.

"What happened?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time. They were both sitting on beach chairs under the umbrellas. When I told them and explained to them everything that had happened, both of them had strange, worried looks on their faces and they both nervously glanced at each other.

"Guys? Is something wrong?" I asked to get their attention.

They both just shook their head and said, "Nothing is wrong. We're just really worried about Mizuki, that's all." And walked away…hmmm…they're acting strange…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I soon woke up to the sound of Haruhi's voice yelling about a good catch or a big haul or something. To my left, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking towards the direction of Haruhi's voice.

"…did something happen?" I asked quietly. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to my way and both smiled gently at me…but something in their faces told me that they felt sorry for me…

"Hey, guys. Are you two okay?" I asked again. This time, Kaoru answered, "We're just worried about you, that's all."

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't be in the sun too much," finished Hikaru.

They were worried? I just told them not to worry and that I would be careful next time.

"Mizu-chan! Wanna go hellfish shunting with me and Haru-chan!?" Honey-Senpai cried out in joy. "Shellfish hunting," I corrected him, and right as I was about to walk to honey-Senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru both warned me, "Don't go near large bodies of water without one of us with you, it's an order."

I must have looked at them strangely because they justified themselves by saying, "It's dangerous," and got up and walked away.

What's wrong with those two? It's an order? They're not my masters, who do they think they are?

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**"Mi-Chan!" I called out. I was worried because I couldn't find Mizuki anywhere. I looked everywhere for her, even under the water in the ocean. Now that I realize it, none of us really went swimming...

Right when I was going to go check in the waters one more time, I heard some girls cry out Haruhi's name and then the girl, I think her name is Momoka, ran towards me and Tamaki-Senpai, who was behind me at the time, telling us something about Haruhi.

All of us of course went are way as fast as our legs could carry us up the dangerous, rock mountain.

When we got up there…we didn't see any of the girls in danger or seriously hurt…but…the two drunken bastards were the ones who were in major danger…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Hello! Hello! Wow, I guess Naoki-kun really like to make this story. Anyways…Here's another message! -Sora**_

"…_**um…enjoy, oh and Sho, these chapters are short for a reason." – Naoki**_

_**=_=…really…this guy…anyways, THANKS FOR READING OUR STORIES! :D -Sora**_

* * *

**~In Nekozawa's beach house~**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…ugh…my head…I feel as if a boulder was dropped on my head…and why am I so dizzy? I slowly got up and sat up in a bed…where am I?

I looked around and saw that I was inside Nekozawa-Senpai's beach house…in one of the guest rooms…he needs to see someone about his decorating skills…I mean, skulls and cat statues do not do anything in helping the guest feel comfortable nor at peace…-_-

Since the giant clown cat, yes a clown cat, kept staring at me…well…I feel as though its eyes were following me…maybe they're not…maybe they are, I don't care, I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Soon, I made my way downstairs into the living room, and found that the host club were pampering Haruhi and making fun of Tamaki-Senpai…again. I wonder if that's what they always do whenever guests aren't around.

"Ah! Mi-Chan! I see you found the dress." Kei smiled at me happily.

Well…the only reason I was wearing a cute, (sort of frilly?), dress was because Kei packed my bag…actually, repacked my bag. He's always trying to get me to wear very girly clothing, which I find annoying…actually…when did he even buy this dress?

I just ignored him and made my way to Haruhi, who the twins were pulling away from Tamaki-Senpai who was…bleeding on the ground?

"What in the world happened here?" I asked Kei.

Kei grinned and said, "Well, Haruhi came down wearing an adorable dress, then Hikaru and Kaoru were pampering her like a princess, and – Mizuki?"

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**While I was answering Mizuki's question, Mizuki suddenly held her head as if she had a major headache.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her as I helped with her balance.

The whole room fell silent as we all tried to help Mizuki.

"_Is something the matter?"~~~~_

…. Nekozawa- Senpai….geez, what is up with this creepy dude?

"K-Kei…" Mizuki called my name.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're feeling better?" I asked. Mizuki just stared at me as if I was speaking Cantonese or something. Mizuki nodded her head as she slowly sat down on a chair.

"Kei…what happened at the beach?"

What? She doesn't remember?

All of us stood around her…shocked…I guess we all thought that she would remember something … something as that happening for a while…but then again, she's not acting like herself these days…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**When I asked what happened at the beach, the host club just stood around me with shocked expressions on their faces…I didn't know what was coming…

"Well…" Kei started, "Do you remember walking to the large boulder rock?"

Boulder rock? I don't remember even seeing it…was there a boulder rock? I continued to stare at Kei confusingly.

Everybody glanced worryingly at each other and then continued to look at me.

"Do you remember hearing any scream?" Hikaru asked.

"You should at least remember that, right?" Kaoru continued.

…yeah…I think I do remember that…but what came after that? I don't remember what came after that girl asked for help…what exactly happened?

What is happening to me?

I asked Kei to tell me the whole, of what happened.

"…um…well…when the girl ran up to me, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-Senpai, she told us that Haruhi as in trouble and asked for help. Tamaki-Senpai and the three of us rushed to the rock, and when we reached the top…" Kei stopped.

…when they reached the top? ….Hikaru and Kaoru nervously glanced at each other and said, "You just did something we didn't know was in you."

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" I asked again.

Kei responded, "Well…you see…you kind of…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Finally a new chapter for our dear precious readers! :D**

**Oh and Naoki said hey.**

**-Sora**

* * *

**Preview:**

…when they reached the top? ….Hikaru and Kaoru nervously glanced at each other and said, "You just did something we didn't know was in you."

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" I asked again.

Kei responded, "Well…you see…you kind of…"

* * *

**~In Nekozawa's beach house~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…I kind of what?

Right when Kei was going to tell me the reason, the room fell silent again. Suddenly…

"_Oooooo…..oooooooooooooooooooo…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Ghost noises…I wonder if that's Nekozawa-Senpai making all the noise? Even so, we all looked at Tamaki-Senpai and he…well, he got creeped out and hid behind Kyoya-Senpai.

"W-what was that?" Tamaki-Senpai's voice quivered and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" ah…Tamaki-Senpai yelled at me…guess he's really freaked out. I turned behind me and saw Hikaru and Kaoru laughing with tears in their eyes from laughing too hard.

….really, these two.

Tamaki-Senpai lectured them and yelled at them, asking what it was for and such and told them that they had a really bad timing…but throughout this situation Kei was staring at me…but his stare, it felt really intense, it made me nervous…

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**I know staring at others isn't good…but…with Mizuki right now…I just want to know what's wrong and while I was analyzing her, I guess she felt nervous, so I looked away and saw that Tamaki-Senpai was chasing Hikaru and Kaoru around the living room…I hope they don't break anything.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**It's been three minutes now and everybody calmed down. We all sat down on the couches and started talking again.

"So…what did I exactly do?" I asked again.

Hikaru and Kaoru, again, nervously stared at each other, and Kei gave me a worry, but gentle smile.

"Guys, answers please," I said. Honey-Senpai sweetly smiled at me and started to speak…

"Well, you see…when all of us reached the top to see what was going on, we found…" honey-Senpai abruptly stopped…

I gave him a confused look and asked, "You found…?" More silence… "You know, that didn't answer my question at all." -_-

"We found three guys, we're guessing they were all drunk, lying on the floor around you." Kei finished the sentence.

Three guys?

"What are you talking about? What three guys, and so what they were lying on the floor?" I asked again.

Kei avoided my gaze, only for a moment, before looking into my eyes once more, "the guy with the glasses, he was unconscious and bleeding really badly. It looked as if you stabbed him with a knife."

Kaoru continued, as if he could tell Kei couldn't, "The guy with the hood, both of his arms were broken and his legs were twisted in ways they shouldn't be…" he shivered at the thought…was it that bad?

Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder to calm him down, "the last guy, the one with the ponytail, he was just barely conscious. He was missing a finger and it looked like you just knocked him down."

…I stayed silent…how am I supposed to respond to that?

"You're the one who did that…Mizuki," Tamaki-Senpai gave me the final blow…

I fell to the ground, I couldn't stand, and I couldn't wrap my head around what they just told me…

My surroundings were fading away and I couldn't hear their voices. The sight in front of me was starting to fade, and things started to go dark. I felt dizzy and I couldn't breathe. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't think straight…

I'm the one who did that…why can't I remember doing any of it?

The important thing is…why did I do it?

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**When Tamaki-Senpai told Mizuki that she was the one who put those guys in the state they were in…it was too much for her to take in and she suddenly fell to the ground, shaking, holding her head, as if to shield herself from danger…Mizuki.

Me, Hikaru, and Kaoru ran over to her and tried to help her and calm her down.

I held her in my arms and tried to calm her, but nothing seemed to work.

I looked down into her eyes and saw that her eyes were blank and she was tears in her eyes…but it looked as if she wasn't the one who was crying.

It was her crying…she was the one who was in my arms…but…it isn't her crying…who is this girl in my arms…

"Mizuki?" I called out her name…no response…

"Mizuki?" I called out again, but still no response.

When I lifted her close to me into a tighter hug, something felt off… something was terribly off…when I realized it, "Guys! GUYS!"

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I looked at them with desperation, I was able to hear it even in my voice, "She's…she's…" why couldn't I get the words out?

At first, I didn't know what was in my eyes…but I found that they were tears…am I crying?


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, Naoki had writer's block and lol I finally was able to scare him! :D  
Lol, his face when he was surprised haha. (Sorry Naoki.)**

**-Sora**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Kei's POV:**

"What's wrong?" they asked.

I looked at them with desperation; I was able to hear it even in my voice, "She's…she's…" why couldn't I get the words out?

At first, I didn't know what was in my eyes…but I found that they were tears…am I crying?

* * *

**~In Nekozawa's beach house~**

**Kei's POV:  
**Mizuki…

Kyoya-Senpai called the ambulance and before I knew it, I was riding inside the ambulance going towards the emergency room.

I'm sitting here…praying…praying for her to live.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

**Kei's POV:  
**"Mizuki." I gently called out her name to try to calm her down. Even if I was trying to sound calm, it was pretty obvious that I wasn't. My hands were shaking as they were trying to comfort her, my voice was low and quiet, almost not able to make audible words and sentences, and I had tears in my eyes.

Eventually, she stopped shaking and I saw something strange…

"She's what?" Haruhi asked.

I hugged Mizuki even tighter as I whispered, "Her breathing is slowing down to a dangerous level…" all I was able to do was sit there and hug her…I couldn't move, I couldn't control my own body.

I buried my face into her and cried silently, Haruhi firmly grabbed my shoulder and said, "Don't worry; she's a very strong person. She won't die. She will not die, she'll survive."

I thanked Haruhi as I weakly smiled at her…even so…I can't help but worry…I mean, Mizuki is my other half…we're twins after all.

I glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru who were standing there with strange, sad, dark, gloom hanging over them and in their eyes…do they know something I don't? They noticed me looking at them strangely, and they both slightly smiled and assured me that Mizuki will be okay…if they say it, then I believe them since…since they understand…

* * *

**~back to reality~**

**Kei's POV:  
**I reran the scene in my head and realized …I realized how pathetic I am.

…what a joke…why am I so weak? What was I doing?

I looked at Mizuki who the medics assured me that she was breathing regularly now. I smiled at them thankfully and grabbed Mizuki's hand.

"Mizuki…" I whispered under my breath. I'm pathetic…aren't I…

Why can't I be strong like you?


	6. Chapter 6

"**Enjoy." - Naoki**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Kei's POV:  
**"Mizuki…" I whispered under my breath. I'm pathetic…aren't I…

Why can't I be strong like you?

* * *

**~In Mizuki's Hospital room~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**…my hand…my hand…something warm is touching my hand…no…it's grabbing my hand.

Who's hand is this? It feels so familiar…and yet…so different. It feels as if this hand is desperately trying to cling onto me…desperately wanting me to live…this hand is…

"K-Kei?" I called my brother's name…but even if it was just barely audible, he was able to hear me and called my name.

"Mizuki…" he sounds tired.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. I couldn't open my eyes yet, but all I heard was silence…what's going on?

I tried to open my eyes, and at first, all I saw was light. The hospital light in my room was shining brightly into my eyes, blinding me. I softly rubbed my eyes with my free hand and I was finally able to open my eyes and see Kei … he was…crying…

"Kei." I called his name again and I slowly reached out my hand to his face. I slowly got up and sat up on my bed, resting my back against the pillow. Kei pulled my hand to cover his face and continued to cry…

"Kei…" I called his name again. This time, I pulled Kei in for a hug and pulled my hand away to pat his head and comfort him. "There, there. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm okay, you're okay, and nobody is hurt. Everything is okay now, see?" I lifted his face and made him look at me to show him my smiling face.

"See? Everything is okay now, so please don't cry, my angel," I said smiling.

"Mizuki…I'm sorry," Kei cried even more while he was hugging me even tighter.

"K-Kei? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked him, "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about."

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I'm so pathetic, I'm sorry I'm so weak, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry I'm so stupid…I'm sorry…I'm sorry.

I continued to hug Mizuki and cry even more…why can't I stop? Why couldn't I stop myself from crying? Why am I so weak?

I'm jealous…I'm jealous Mizuki…I'm jealous of you. I'm jealous of your strength and kindness. I'm jealous of you and Haruto Nii-san…why are you two always so brave and strong?

"Mizuki," I whispered under my breath, "I…I'm sorry…I was supposed to take care of you…"

I stopped crying, not because I wanted to, but because I used up all of my tears. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and looked at the ground…I couldn't bring myself to look at my sister in the eyes.

Right as I was about to leave, Mizuki lifted my chin so that our eyes would meet. She continued to smile brightly and said that I shouldn't be sorry, that I was already doing such an excellent job taking care of her.

"Anyways, what happened to me?" Mizuki asked me, still smiling.

I gave her a weak smile, trying to cover my fatigue, "He doesn't know. But he does know that it was a seizure. It could've been a panic attack, but they still aren't 100% sure. They said they'll tell us tomorrow, and that for now, you should stay in the hospital if you can help it."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**"That's a relief," I continued to smile, "let's keep this little trip between us, okay?" I winked at Kei as I put my index finger to my lips in a hush motion.

It was so obvious that he was tired, and that he was reluctant to agree with me, but I pretended not to notice and changed the subject.

"Hey, when I get out of here, want to go to an amusement park? We should even bring the host club with us, it'll be so fun!" I claimed.

Kei gave me a surprised look, "Are you sure?" he asked.

* * *

**Kei's POV:**

Mizuki crossed her arms and gave me a weird look, "Of I'm sure, I'm 1000% sure. Anybody would want to go to an amusement park after being stuck inside a boring hospital."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hands, "Anyways, I think someone else needs to go to the amusement park more than I do." She looked at me in the eyes knowingly and I shook my head slightly with a chuckle to let her know I go the message.

We laughed and we both continued to talk about other things that we were planning to do at the amusement park.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**  
I continued to talk about the new roller coaster they were building and how we were going to eat cotton candy and hot dogs until our bellies were round and we were going to explode. Kei continued laugh, which made me happy in return. Haha, I can't wait until then. Kei even agreed to let the host club join us. It'll be an adventure for us, won't it?

…but…I wonder…I wonder if I should tell Kei that while I was knocked out…I was …fighting…I was fighting for my own body.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" Kei looked at me with a worried expression.

I smiled at him and assured him I was fine as we continued to talk and make plans to go to the amusement park.

No…not now…I'll tell him later…but not now, Kei needs to be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa... Ummm, I wonder if Naoki is stressed. I should ask him, this chapter is a little too intense for my taste…but it fits with this series, sooo…enjoy?**

**-Sora**

* * *

**Preview:  
**…but…I wonder…I wonder if I should tell Kei that while I was knocked out…I was …fighting…I was fighting for my own body.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" Kei looked at me with a worried expression.

I smiled at him and assured him I was fine as we continued to talk and make plans to go to the amusement park.

No…not now…I'll tell him later…but not now, Kei needs to be happy.

* * *

**~Next day In Mizuki's Hospital room~**

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I couldn't sleep all night… because I couldn't stop thinking of what happened. I asked for sleeping medication…and I still couldn't fall asleep.

I couldn't sleep because I knew that if I fell asleep, something, or someone was going to push me…they were going to take over my body and I'll become a wandering spirit.

I don't know how I know…I just know that I was fighting for my body. Something wanted to live again…I don't know who…I don't know what…but something wanted to live and was fighting me for possession of my body…I just want to know…what…or who wants me?

* * *

**Kei's POV:**  
School started without Mizuki and everybody was asking us where she was, teachers, students, even the elementary and middle school students at Ouran's Elementary and middle school sections. The host club and I agreed not to tell anybody what happened and said that she was taking time off to rest. We explained things to the president, who is Tamaki-Senpai's father, and he agreed to keep quiet.

Mizuki was still back where around Nekozawa-Senpai's beach house is. There was a hospital near there. I didn't want to leave her, but because she kept telling me and forcing me to go, I reluctantly left her…

The doctor advised her to stay in the hospital for at least this week and that she can go home on Saturday. It's Monday, so we still have a long week ahead of us…I hope nothing happens while I'm school.

"Kei-kun…are you okay?"

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw Momoka-san, our class vice president. She's a regular at the host club sessions and usually requests Haruhi, but she requests me from time to time. I straightened myself and smiled at her, "I'm okay. I'm just tired from the beach trip, that's all."

"Okay then. I hope Mizuki-Chan comes back soon, I already miss her. Will I see you after school?" she smiled at me.

I gave her a soft smile and replied, "I'm sorry. I have to go home early today since I have chores to do."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot you only live with your sister and older brother. Now that she's taking time off, you have to take over the chores for a while, huh?" Momoka…it was obvious that she pitied me…I hate it when people pity me…usually I just ignore it…but this time…it just ticked me off.

I abruptly got up and walked out of the room, not hiding the fact that I was angry. It was stupid…but I don't care.

I stayed on top of the roof of the school until school was over…I stayed on top of the roof until the sun was about to set…

Usually sunsets were beautiful and full of wonder…but now…all I see is a sky painted covered with blood… covered with blood-stained angels…the heavens were filled with dying angels these days…

I walked home slowly, thinking that I should've visited Mizuki today…but Haruto Nii-Chan was staying at the hospital to take care of Mizuki…so even if I did go I was just going to be in their way. I was just a pest…trash, so it doesn't matter if I go or don't go…

Why am I so weak? Why am I so worthless?

I'm just a pest.

I'm just in their way to happiness.

I'm just trash that needs to be thrown away…I need to be thrown away…

I'm just trash … and trash is disposed of…

I need to be thrown away, disposed…

What an entertaining idea...


End file.
